gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
RPG
As part of a dare, Gumball, Penny, Darwin & Anais have to created a role-playing game. The Dare Gumball: Says here that we have create a role-playing game. Darwin: What's that? Anais: It's the game with different moves & every boss is either a monster or a magic user. Penny: Well, we got the playable characters, we'll probably need new clothing & weapons. Gumball: You're right. All: Hmmm. (smiling evilly) Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm Hmm. Getting the clothing & weapons Darwin: I'm first. (gets on scuba gear) Anais: I think this will be your signature weapon. (gives Darwin a spear gun) I'm next. (gets a spy suit & grabs robotic plugs) Gumball: I'll be right back. (comes back with a knife & stabs himself several times) This is for believability. (cuts his chest open) (He puts on his paintball shirt & cuts a hole in the middle & grabs a swords) Penny: Hmm. (gets an idea) Can I borrowed that? Gumball: Sure. (gives her the knife) (Penny sharpens her antlers with the knife, clips off Gumball's claws which soon grow up, pricks her fingers to put the claws in them & carves an opening where her heart is at like Gumball) Penny: I'm going to have use your sweater, Gumball. Gumball: No problem. (Penny puts on Gumball's sweater & cuts a hole in the middle) Penny: Where do you keep your paint? Gumball: Garage. Penny: Thanks. (paints the sweater orange, walks by the shower, takes Nicole's skirt while she's showering & paints it blue. She puts it on.) One more thing. (grabs a stainless steel blade, slits her right wrist & inserts the blade, She places 2 blades in her sneakers to act like shoeblades.) What do you think? Gumball: Beautiful yet deadly. Now we need bosses. Picking the bosses Anais: I made this list of choices. This is who we got: that Virus, Jamie, Gaylord Robinson, Masami, Mr. Small, Principal Brown, Miss Simian, Mom, Dad, your dad Penny, Jealousy, Banana Joe, Tobias, Marvin Finkleheimer, Larry, Doughnut Sheriff, Sal Left Thumb, The Eggheads, Ocho, Bobert, that Moose-like creature, Razor, Tina Rex, Mr. Rex, Kenneth & Maximus Vice. Gumball: That's a lot. Penny: Let's just pick 10. All: Hmm. Boss 1: Virus Gumball: So our first choice is the Virus. (The Virus appears) Darwin: Just in time. Virus: I'm back! All 4: But this time, we're ready for you! (Virus shoots electric shocks & summons machinal appliances) (After the fight, the Virus is defeated) Virus: You beat me, because of a dare?! (sees all 4 of them about step on him) No no no no no no! Not again! (all 4 soon leave) Meanwhile Part 1 Richard: What the? Virus: No, don't hurt me. Oh! It's you, Richard. Boss 2: Miss Simian Darwin: Next, we got Miss Simian. (throws coffee in her face) (Miss Simian goes ape & the fight begin) (Miss Simian tries to punch them but gets defeated) Miss Simian: A bet?! Who told you that? Gumball, Penny, Darwin & Anais: Tobias. Meanwhile part 2 Principal Brown: Lucy, what happened?! (Miss Simian faints) Boss 3: To be continued Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Eposides Category:Archives